Talk:Edward Newgate
Name change As much as it doesn't roll off the tongue the same way I'd like to request all references to Whitebeard, especially in this article be changed to White Moustache with a note explaining why. The exact reason is his name is Shiro hige which is White for Shiro and Higi means moustache but can mean beard, so the most direct translation would be White Moustache and since he has a huge one, and Blackbeard's name literally means black beard, and he actually has facial hair around his chin and along his cheeks (a beard) and Shanks is the Red Hair, it makes sense. Most translations use the fact that hige can mean either to translate as Whitebeard. Both are correct, but moustache is more correct. My personal preference is Whitebeard, but I have a feeling the "colored hairs" are going to be important later, seeing as we now have Red HAIRED shanks, black BEARD and White "MOUSTACHE" we pretty much have a pattern going that is disrupted. Cody2526 04:00, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Um... i really not sure, but are you trollin'? Arieus 07:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Note: check dates, otherwise its a case of the pot calling the kettle black. In this case, the message in question is dated 2006, and waaaaay back then this article was known as "whitebeard". One-Winged Hawk 07:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Corey Burton Is there an article out there that state he was supposed be the 4kids voice for Whitebeard cause unless there is a video, it is pretty much speculation like saying Bill Fagerbakke would voice Franky.Mugiwara Franky 04:45, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Scar Who made that scar on his chest!?... Kurohige!?...Roger!?...a cat!?Jd0064 14:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I want to know too. where does it say that he got it from roger? :"Seeing you, makes this wound I got from him ache." Is the words. I don't know myself, one presumes HIM is Roger since he said it to Shanks and the only visible wound is the scar. One-Winged Hawk 09:24, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Clash Between Whitebeard & Shanks I just noticed something odd when that happened. Whitebeard's body was full of transfusion cables. Then how come he could just move forward and smashed his spear against Shanks like that..? Weird... -_-' 13:13, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Just presume their on wheels and don't ask questions... :...Or that WB doesn't need them all the time. O_o One-Winged Hawk 09:25, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::They're IVs, it's just a way to get nutrition and medicine into the system. When he got up and moved forward they pulled out of him. Kaidou 00:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Whitebeard vs. Dragon Whitebeard is the "World's Strongest Man", while Dragon is the "World's Most Wanted Criminal". Who is more powerful, in terms of strength and bounty? Yatanogarasu 7:08, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Lol adding to my reply elsewher; Oh lets see... Bounty unknown... Strength unknown. Result = Speculations. You know where to head from the Dragon page, the links are there. One-Winged Hawk 12:43, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::Common sense would say that Whitebeard is considered stronger, and Dragon has a higher bounty. Dragon's bounty is so high because he actively opposes the World Government, while Whitebeard minds his own business. Kaidou 00:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Similarity, Most Likely Coincidental The size of Whitebeard and his ship, as well as his outlook, sounds slightly like Alfred Bulltop Stormalong. While the idea of a giant sailor isn't unlikely enough to suggest a connection, there's a possibility. true power in the recent spoiler it was revealed that whitebeard ate the gura gura no mi which makes him a................EARTHQUAKE MAN............AND HAS THE POWER TO DESTROY THE WORLD!!!....akuinu's power is also no match with his power. :Where did you find this stuff, or are you just speculating (or even making it up) here? Please back it up with prove (like, maybe a link to the page). Yatanogarasu 00:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) It was most likely a fake spoiler. Drunk Samurai 07:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Or this whackjob is a troll and needs to consider dying in a fire. Subrosian 08:24, 29 July 2009 (UTC) okay to those who don't believe here is the site and the picture of whitebeard's power(GURA GURA NO MI): http://mangahelpers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=51558 :The spoilers are indeed true however spreading them even in the talk pages is still spreading spoilers outside of spoiler threads.Mugiwara Franky 13:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) okay but i just prove the spoiler as what Yatanogarasu ask. :It's okay to prove, however its better to not start a discussion about something that is still in spoiler threads. As seen here, people didn't believe you as the chapter was still not properly out and known to everybody. P.S. Please sign with ~~~~.Mugiwara Franky 15:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess it was kind of off beat to spoil it here, nonetheless it is a new guy, so methinks Subrosian owns this "man" an apology . --New Babylon 16:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Those images should be removed... They shouldn't be uploaded onto this site, their spoilers. ^_- Okay time to explain why we don't allow spoilers. When we were orginally at wikipedia, spoilers were loosely released when info came. That meant whenever someone found the info more or less. There was not really a true "reglaur" poster at the time. Then came the x-mas after we moved here; where countless mass fake spoilers entered the fandom. Long story short, all the founders agreed betrween here and wikipedia spoilers were a bad thing to have. Once the chapter is released, we've got all the time in the WORLD to find up on it analyse it, etc, etc, etc, whatever. Plus, spoiler picks are not great images to upload, pretty useless, often poor quality, until a few years ago we had to live with mobile phone camera quality pics. Early translations are normally rushed just to have a half decent translation + discussion. Give it until after the release and all the relaxed, quality translations, they come to the surface. One-Winged Hawk 20:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : Stil, original japanese images are beter then scanlation ones, and more....apropriate to have, not only to solve romanisation, etc. but also .....well , it ain't exactly 100% legal . --New Babylon 21:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) That only solves romanization if it's from a databook. Scanlated pages are much better to have than RAWs. Also the second is a worst reasoning. Having RAWs is just as illegal. Drunk Samurai 22:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : It's not necessarily illegal under the fair use clause . However, images where the common text was scanlated could lead to problems in the wrong run . --New Babylon 11:56, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Actually it is illegal regardless. It is copyright infringement. Scanlations are better. Drunk Samurai 07:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Uhm, NO, it is not illegal and does not constitute copyright infridgement if it is used under the fair use clause . That is how at least 50% of images on wikipedia came to be there - those that get removed may be only deemed excesive or may be acidentaly removed by bots because of re-worded rationale (as happened to me, ironicaly the bot owner is now suspended and is considered a nuisance with his devotion) . --New Babylon 17:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Its also illegal regardless for us to have any image from the manga up; before the chapter is released the following Monday. Scan or RAW, I've always been wary of this. One-Winged Hawk 12:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :: Uhm, those come from early despatchments sent to subscribers and shops, no ? So it would technicaly not be illegal if one would claim that they are subscribed . --New Babylon 17:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Actaully shops have by law only the right to release a mag on a certain day if the mag requests it (otherwise; its whenever the shop gets it). S.Jump mag goes on sale on a monday; the shops shouldn't sell before then, by law. Japan has a huge underground scan network though. I'll give an example of another company thats copyright forbids previews and spoilers; Wizards of the Coast. Okay their NOT a magazine company, but rather a toy, however if you sneak a card picture on the net you could getin trouble. Basically, copyright laws works like this. Games companies are another example; by law images from a game have to be released carefully. As a Mortal Kombat fan of a forum that has reglaur ties to the now former company of Midway (its WB who own their company), everythign thats release offically as a preview had to go through a long process of lawyers and thing and such before release to make sure THEY (the company) don't even break the cr laws. :::If S. Jump mag releases a image, then its been publically released and CAN be considered fair use... But before the release date, even if its to be sold in a shop, its not legal. Also though a subscriber has a copy, they themselves have no right to further release images and stuff themselves. To this end the whole thing is complex. I know for a fact by UK laws you can release up to 10% of a book/mag before you break CR laws. That means 10 pages out of every 100. Regardless, our 1 panel stuff here is pretty safe, and we're not making a profit nor reprinting the whole manga/anime here (onemanga.com/youtube). We're pretty safe and are not likely to get into trouble for what we've got here. :::Lets not forget just a few years ago, a scanlation group for Bo-Bo-Bo-bo-Whatever was caught in Japan and taken to court for release RAWs before the mag was released on Monday. All scanalation groups were fairly quiet for a while when that happened. One-Winged Hawk 18:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Also I've seen people downloading scans and anime eps admit on forums they've no intention of buying the anime/manga. This means S.Jump Mag looses a profit for every one of those guys who doesn't buy it. (selfish gits). So this issue is a seriosu one. One-Winged Hawk 18:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::That's not a loss of profit. It would only be a loss of profit if they would have bought it but decided to download it instead. If somebody has no intention on buying something then the company loses no profit. Drunk Samurai 19:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::You may not think it, but by law it still is; for every downloaded that was a potential sale as far as the law considers. If you can't find the game/book/whatever to buy you shouldn't download it, simple as that and buy law they'd accept it, what they don't accept is you not buying anything but still owning the song. ::::::Illegal downloading is still illegal downloading. Why do you think theres been a lot of fuss over copy right for the music industry + the net in recent years? Their not doing it for kicks, they've lost millions over the nets access. I'm not saying this is nothing new; tapes and blank CDs have been around for a while now, its just never been so easy as it is today to get things without paying. DS, we should not be having to explain this to you here, I haven't got 100% knowledge on copy right laws, but I know what I know and thats good enough for me. Even that "24 hours" stuff some sites convince you is okay is nothing but ****. You simply cannot justify any download of this nature, morally or otherwise; unless you ALREADY own the CD/book/etc anyway then its acceptable for previously noted reason of having a backup of an orginal. Then and ONLY then is the law satisfied (in some countries) its okay. One-Winged Hawk 18:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::This isn't the place of it actually. I'll say this though. A lot of money they claim they "lost" is not true at all. If somebody downloaded something without having any intention of buying it then they did not lose any profit from that person. I don't justify piracy. If somebody says what you said though then I say something. I also say the same thing when they try to call it stealing. Also if you want a real discussion about this either join MAL and find the piracy thread or go to my talk page. Drunk Samurai 19:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Your opinion differs from the opinion of the companies and the law sadly. And no, I'm not really going to go deeper into this elsewhere. Long story short, I myself will admit once upon I DID do this kind of thing myself. But then I tried to sell some photos on line and someone stole one of my photos. I had the copyright on it, but that person wouldn't take it off their site. In the end I had to threaten legal action before they removed it, since they took it without my premission. ::::::::I have taken copyright laws a little more serious ever since. Bottom line is this; regardless of intentions, piracey, whatever, you shouldn't download anything unless its within your right to download it. If you pay for a dowload off a website, your entitled to have a copy. If you own a game and download a free expansion pack, then your entitled to do THAT. If you don't own a comic book, or a song, but download it anyway, regardless of the circumstances unless its STATED to be released on freebie basis, its illegal. S.J/ Mag is sold in the shops, but law the shops can't sell it before midnight Sunday, once its 00:00 and Monday begins, the shops can sell it legally. Scanalatrions don't have premission from S.J. mag and spoiler pictures aren't suppose to be released without premission again from the same source. ::::::::I'm going to end this here on this page, the response from you DS is a little disappointing. One-Winged Hawk 20:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) its true, its already out on one manga. whitebeard is really an earthquake man :We all knew before the chapter was released via spoilers, telling us is pointless and only causes other's to get annoyed. The issue mostly discussed here is spoiler info and the legal status of spoiler images and why we don't allow spoilers. I myself note even these spoilers had something that was proved wrong upon chapter release. Which goes to show you should not jump on spoilers. One-Winged Hawk 16:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) : I don't know how to make a new subject. So I will post it here because in a way it goes about Whitebeard's power. Where was it stated that Whitebeard has Houshokou haki ? We have never seen Whitebeard knocking people out with just looking at people. It just seemed like regular haki.. So I want to know where you have found this information. Thanks. CapoDiLoco :You will find the answer in the Haki talk page. And to start a new subject you just have to start a new paragraph Kdom 17:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Its also on mythbusters. Basically, if you can't be bothered to look it up, mangastream and onemanga both left the same line out that mentioned he and Shanks had it. Every scan after them included it, but WHY they left it out is unexplained. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 21:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Power does he use gura gura in his battle with shanks where he slice the sky :Seems unclear since it looks like two powerful guys clashing weapons together. :P.S. please remember to sign with four tildes (~~~~).Mugiwara Franky 12:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Personality "He will only go against his moral code in extreme circumstances, such as when he instructed Ace to let Blackbeard go because he had an uneasy feeling about him. " This really needs to be rephrased. Having an uneasy feeling is not in anyway an extreme circumstance.-- 21:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Edward or Edwar D.? I think it can be added in the trivia, that his real name possibly is Edwar D. Newgate, like Gol D. Roger. He doesn't seem to fear the death, and he is the strongest man in the world =l. :Welcome to the world of Fan Speculation. One-Winged Hawk 22:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Bald Whitebeard Just a little thing found while going through forum discussions. I looked in the manga and noticed it to be true.Mugiwara Franky 06:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Pic from a more recent scene in the manga. Not exactly sure when the anime retconned but the new opening shows a bald Whitebeard at least.Mugiwara Franky 06:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) History Section The history section of this article has several events out of place. Both the incident at Fishman Island and the meeting with Shiki occured after Roger's death and the beginning of the Age of Piracy. In chapter 529, Jinbei says that it was the Age of Piracy that caused the influx of criminals and marines running through Fishman Island, leading to the chaos and Whitebeard's interference, and Shiki has his swords for legs during the meeting with Whitebeard. The way it's written, the article makes it seem like the events at Fishman Island took place before Whitebeard even met Roger. The article does say that the visit from Shiki occured after Roger's execution, but shouldn't it be placed in or after the End of an Era section to avoid confusion? Raw Shock 16:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 576 Spoilers Spoilers are out and it's a doozie about Whitebeard. Just a reminder, nobody edit his page till the full chapter is out, but when that happens, it's gonna be a big Edit. SPOILER ALERT: in the new Chapter, WB dies. the page will have to become past tense like Ace's DemonRin 07:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know that we CAN discuss spoilers in a talk page, but note that it would have been better NOT to let out the details. Cause folks like me either haven't seen the spoilers, don't want to know or are only desiring to know at their own leisure. Don't worry, you didn't put it on the article so you're not in trouble, sometimes it happens we need to mention details on spoilers on the talk page for various reasons... But to flat out for no reason? would have been better poted here. One-Winged Hawk 09:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Has anyone notices when whitebeards coat falls, the sword wound from squad has completely gone? It went straight through his chest so should be visible. Might be worth mentioning. 22:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Whitebeard's Birthday I see a few refrences to Whitebeard having a birthday and assume that it came up in volume 57 SBS? Could somebody please, with access to that SBS, check it out and reference them correctly on the page?--Uncanny Ultrabeast 10:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Mugiwara Franky, for fixing it!--Uncanny Ultrabeast 12:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Age 22 Years Ago Should we say something about his age when he fought Gold Roger? Or would it be pointless trivia. He should have been 50 years old if I did the math right. SeaTerror 18:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Probably not. It seems quite trivial and I'm certain that most people can count it out for themselves.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Weaking early Whitebeard was 50 when he fought roger couldnt that mean he was beyond his prime even back then?Biropg 00:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :The prime of your life ends somewhere between 25-30, when your body does the very slow descent to prepare you for old age. The guy was pretty strong even though. One-Winged Hawk 02:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :As far anything can be interpreted, the guy was an epitome of the overpowered overkill throughout his whole life. The only real thing that balanced him out was that it was the twilight of his years.Mugiwara Franky 02:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC)Weaking early : : Gundam What the heck is that Gundam thing in the trivia section, and can I please delete it?Gerokeymaster 14:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a bit late, but I removed it, theres NO WAY its a reference because it started in 1999, One Piece started in 1997. Plus, Cresent Moon Galley from Romance Dawn V.1 has THAT SAME mostache design, so its obivous Oda was thinking of someone with that tache years before the Gundam series. One-Winged Hawk 11:00, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Whitebeard Vs. Edward Newgate Now that Whitebeard has met his end, looking back, this article should really be filed as "Whitebeard". In the same sense that the Baroque Works agents are still filed as "Mr. 1", "Mr. 3", etc. because that is how they are most commonly referred to, in the same way Whitebeard is always referred to as such. The only time he was ever called Edward Newgate, aside from his introduction box, was in his flashback when his old crew was talking to him; every other time he's been called Whitebeard. As such, I feel that the article title should be called such. Now if you want to change Blackbeard's to match or not is another story; as opposed to Whitebeard, who is always called either "Whitebeard" or "Pops", Blackbeard has been called Teach by Ace, Whitebeard, Shanks, etc. so perhaps it would be better to leave his name as is. The Pope 05:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :While Whitebeard is as commonly used as the Baroque Agents' codenames, they're kinda different to an extent. One is an epithet of a pirate that falls within the same category of not only Blackbeard, but also Straw Hat Luffy, Shiki, Red-hair, and every other pirate epithet. The others are codenames of an organization that is not pirate in nature except for it's leader. :With Whitebeard, he is commonly called Whitebeard the same way most people unfamiliar with pirates often call them. It's the same way Luffy is called Straw Hat by others. With the Baroque Works agents, they are commonly by their codenames because it is what they were introduced as. While some members do indeed prefer to be called by their real names and others prefer as well, the rest are apparently different. Cases like Mr. 2 apparently prefer to be still called Mr. 2 Bon Kurei despite their real names being revealed. I mean with the amount of time he's spent with other characters such as Luffy, Buggy, and others post Baroque Works, wouldn't he'd at least reintroduce himself by his real name. :As to Whitebeard being referred by his real name, there have been cases other than his intro and his flashback. There was when he created the tsunamis in Marineford and Sengoku explained his Devil Fruit, there's a chapter title, and then there's the narrator eulogy after he died.Mugiwara Franky 05:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I think we shall stay with the standard Page name = Real Name, the Baroque Works agents are the exception. Also I would be in favor of changing them. Kdom 06:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :It actually depends on circumstances surrounding individual characters. It's kinda proper to use real names for characters like Luffy and Shanks. On the other hand, it maybe improper for characters like Franky or Portgas D. Ace whose real names are Cutty Flam and Gol D. Ace, and other such cases.Mugiwara Franky 14:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The more strangers become familair with who you are, the less they use your epihet over your name. Example, Shanks is Shanks to Luffy and Buggy, but beyond personnel friends and rivals he is "red-hair". Note though with Ace and Franky, though their birth names are different they CHANGED their name, so therefore their new name is their identity, not their previous ones. One-Winged Hawk 15:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Extinguishing Magma About the File:Extinguish_Fireball.png, how about we get a gif instead? I mean, this page doesn't have any to begin with... Yatanogarasu 18:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Yatanogarasu, an animated image would be better instead of what we have now. MasterDeva 22:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind either way. Knock yourselves out. I have this gif if you want to use it, although it doesn't have the part where he catches the fireball: (credit to Dark Nihilus if you upload it.) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 22:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Gif should be exceptional. If they are too long they are against the guidelines, and if they are too quick, they are a pain to look at. Why don't we use the manga image or simply suppress it ? Kdom 22:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hm, like I said, in the long run I don't mind either way. But I like the anime screencaps currently used. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 22:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Is anybody going to update Edward Newgate picture of him showing up for the war? Is anyone going to update Whitebeards picture of him showing at MarineFord in the anime? Because It does not seem right that his picture has not been updated, same with Garp lamenting over stupid Aces decision to become a pirate. :I shall point you the right direction. Here you go. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Is anybody going to update the picture of Luffy standing next to Edward Newgate? Is anyone going to update the picture of Luffy standing beside WhiteBeard? Thekindwellmeaningone 00:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Why are my edits being removed? They made sense, so why? Why are my edits and additions being removed? They made sense, so why? Such as having originally mentioned in trivia, that he was previously thought not possess a Devil Fruit power. Iamnofool 01:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well on that one... It just doesn't need to be said I guess. One-Winged Hawk 21:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That is not a good enough answer,saying you guess, that it does not need to be mentioned. Such as Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate/Whitebeard prevoiusly thought not having a Devil Fruit power.Iamnofool 01:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::The trivia that people didn't think that he had a Devil Fruit is a rather obvious trivia and actually applies to every character who didn't display any Devil Fruit powers in their first appearance. This include Rob Lucci, Marshall D. Teach, Laffitte, and many others. :::P.S. if you wish to respond to a comment, you simply reply underneath the comment instead of creating a new topic.Mugiwara Franky 02:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::The majority of all your edits in the trivia section of various characters, are redundant and not worth mentioning. Besides from stating the obvious you should avoid adding trivia for the sake of it; so please be more careful when you are editing in the future. :::People have noticed that when you edit a talk page to start a new discussion you form the title into an entire sentence, don't do that. For example instead of writing "Why are my edits being removed? They made sense, so why?" you could have used "Trivia Removal" or something similar to that. Be aware that you shouldn't create a new section under the old one, just to continue the same discussion only with a different title... Unless of course the subject of the talk has indeed changed. MasterDeva 02:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Size Is Whitebeard smaller in anime than manga?? 11:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC)